坎登樂園
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |terminals = |editor id =LocMTRCamdenParkLocation }} Camden Park is a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Camden Park was an amusement park that advertised rides, picnics and "fun for all" before the Great War, with its mascot being Mr. Fuzzy, whose likeness was put on various merchandise. However, behind the customers' view of the park, an intense standard was put in place for its human employees, some being fired or having their pay docked for frivolous reasons, while at least one, Marty Porkins, dodged punishment by donating to the park. Employees were required to have extremely high morale, and smile as much as possible, or else they would need to undergo "Smile Training."Camden Park terminal entries Some, like Brandon Anderson, decided to rebel by placing laxatives in the food, forcing the supervisors to deal with a mountain of customer complaints.Best plan ever The Boss, a robobrain executive of the park, calls humans "fleshlings" while doling out wages. Layout The chest for this area can be found in a green steamer trunk in the grassy area encircled by the roller coaster along with an armor workbench. There is a weapons workbench behind one of the bathrooms and a power armor station in the raider encampment by the roller coaster that can be used to deconstruct loot. The park features a medical vending machine by employee office and restroom and an automated vendor robot near the front entrance. The raider camp under The Widowmaker roller coaster has an armor workbench, a power armor station, and two cooking stations. There is a weapons workbench near the tail-end of the park rides, behind the guest restrooms. A deceased member of the Order of Mysteries can be found on the northern bridge of the Strip Miner train track. There are also several unique Mr. Handy robots with unique, amusement park-themed dialogue: * Zoe: A chipper southern drawling robot promoting a hot-dog eating contest. "I gotcha hot dogs right here! Hot dogs!" * Zeke: A stereotypical prospector-like robot promoting the Lucky Mucket game. "Hey there! Got a hankerin' to explore? The Lucky Mucker is the game for you!" * Zach: A slightly malfunctioning Mr. Handy that, while attracting customers, does so in a very robotic tone and method. "Bzzt. Mode: ATTRACT. Procedure: SAY Greetings customer. Come try my contest ID: DROSS TOSS. Win Prize: MR FUZZY TOKENS!" All these robots, as well as the rest of the robotic staff and security, are led by the robobrain known simply as "The Boss". 值得注意的物品 * 閱讀清單 - 就在給予每日任務錯認身分的保全機器人旁邊那棟建築桌上。 * 今日所思 - 在雲霄飛車區的控制台上。 * 史上最完美的計畫 - 在Widowmaker(雲霄飛車)入口進來旁邊核融合發電機旁，釘在牆上。 * 西橋鑰匙 - 在雲霄飛車軌道上其中一個車廂上的背包。Inside a backpack in a roller coaster car * Camden Park badge * Four potential random bobbleheads: ** Beside a skeleton in a train car near the Camden Park Express. ** In the shack at the top of the Widow Maker's first rise, above the crashed cars. ** On a filing cabinet in the employee shed. ** On a barrel in the raider encampment. * Four potential magazines: ** On the deck, by the fallen metal magazine carousel by the ice cream sign, under the boarded-up ice cream stall, south of the "Sugar Heaps" trading post. ** In the green plastic outhouse, at the ruined raider stall, on the north side of the camp in the middle of the Widowmaker ride. ** On the seat next to the checker tie Mr. Fuzzy, on the penultimate cart of the stalled roller coaster train (the horizontal train, not the vertical one near the hut), on the Widowmaker ride. ** In the raider camp with the rollercoaster. * Power armor chassis with raider armor pieces - In the raider compound in the south end of the roller coaster at a power armor station. * Two fusion cores: ** In a fusion generator near the entrance to the Widowmaker. ** In a fusion generator near the entrance to the Shunt 'n' Bunt. * 毛毛先生代幣 - 來自樂園內三個事件任務的獎勵。可以在老闆所在的樂園商店，透過裡頭的樂園終端機換東西。 Appearances Camden Park appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 坎登公園是現實位於西維吉尼亞州亨廷頓附近的遊樂園。遊戲中還原了其招牌和標語Rides, Picnics, and Fun For All，然而現實中上面的圖案是隻小丑，而遊戲裡則是變成毛毛先生---一隻藍白衣戴蝴蝶結的貓咪。遊戲遊樂園的大小也遠小於現實的規模，例如游泳池、激流勇進、高爾夫球場、鬼屋、溜冰場以及小型動物園。 Gallery FO76 Camden Park layout.png|A map of the park, as displayed on a sign by the front entrance FO76 Dross Toss.png|The Dross Toss booth FO76 Lucky Mucker.png|The Lucky Mucker booth FO76 The Chow Line.png|The Chow Line booth F76 Camden Park Entrance.png|Entrance F76 Camden Park Ext.png|Exterior F76 Camden Park Map.png|In-game view of map F76 Camden Park Strip Miner.png|The Strip Miner Reading list.jpg|Security desk and reading list Best plan ever.png|Best plan ever Thoughts of the Day.png|Thoughts of the Day Ls park.jpg|Loading screen slide FO76_Camden_Park_(Carl_and_military_buyer).png|Carl, military buyer and west bridge key in backpack FO76_Camden_Park_(Fusion_Generator).png|Fusion Generator for Possum badge: Electrician FO76 Camden Park concept art.jpg|Concept art by Christopher Ortega en:Camden Park pt:Camden Park ru:Кэмден-парк Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations